The invention herein consists of an improved tennis racket handle and is an improvement of the laterally protruding points at the butt-end plane on the polyhedral handles of conventional tennis rackets. The protruding points on the known handle will impact the hypothenar eminence of the palm when the handle is grasped and may cause calluses (hardening and thickening of the skin). With respect to the cross-sectional protruding points on the butt end of a conventional tennis racket handle, the present invention innovatively improves the shape of the butt-end of the tennis racket handle by converting the laterally protruding points into oblique planar surfaces that eliminate the formation of calluses and also offer the active palmar muscles more grip, comfort and improved spatial positioning.
Most conventional tennis racket handles are polyhedrons that have a symmetrical polygon cross-section at a middle portion of the tennis racket handle. The butt-end section of the tennis racket handle extends outwardly and its cross-sectional area is larger than the cross-sectional area of the middle portion, although the two may be similar octagons. As indicated FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, the inventor is knowledgeable that when conventional tennis racket handles are being used, the laterally protruding points on the butt-end of the tennis racket handle act as points protruding into the hypothenar eminence of the palm and cause the inefficient exertion of strength. Furthermore, they produce calluses (thickening and hardening of the skin) as well as other shortcomings.